onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zori9
Welcome Zori9 Waiting........ Hey when is your next sensational blog coming up Hi, May I know who is this? I am not sure, but I do have one in mind that I am thinking about. I just don't want to sound too lame, ya know:P umm nope oi oi oi Zori-chan, MDM here. Just wanted to let you know that uploding non-one piece images are not allowed on this wiki so please do not upload anymore. you can check the wiki image guidelines if you want to learn more about how this wikia rolls but I think you already know everything =_= so just looking out for you as your friend 03:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oops:( sorry about that MDM, I don't think I know what the hell am I doing! How do I delete? I should've read the guideline before I start messing around with this SH** don't worry, its normal mistake everybody did at one point while they were new. Well you can't delete the images, only admins and I am sure DP or some other admin will delete it soon. rest assure and sleep without worrying too much. stress-less sleeps are good for your skin XDXD don't want those wrinkles to show up early XDXD 04:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for looking out for me my friend. Oh Gosh! You and your never ending jokes! What's you talking about Willies? Me and wrinkles don't go together:)) but speaking of which, what the heck are you doing up this late? It felt like today was a long day here at wiki and at work, so I am going to go to sleep now! Good Night and sweet dreams MDM I-) Hey Zori ^^ Well, I never had any blog ideas and it doesn't seem like I'll get one anytime soon. Besides, school's killing me lately. AkiharaShizuka 10:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Scumbag MDM-sensei Class 3-A Morning Young-ones, name is MDM '''and today I will give you basic lecture on '''how to use photobucket and have images in your comment. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/426254.jpg Zori: '''MDM-sensai, what are your fees? '''MDM: I feed on love (*^*) Zori: Dramaqueen >_> So as I was saying, first you need to make account on Photobucket. By make an account you will be a'ble to upload images from your computer' on your photobucket account and paste those images in your comment. Also, if you are searching for some image that already exists on photobucket then you just need to search and paste it. For example they have vast number of images of one piece and one piece characters if you search it in their "search bar". You just need to find the image you are looking for, then open it in "New Window" until you see only the image and then copy that URL and later paste it in the comment where you want the image to be. TADAAAAA Zori: '''(sleeping on desk) ZZZZzzzz....ZZZZzzzz... '''MDM: NANDA KORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Zori: oh sorry sorry, your lesson was so intrusting that I started daydreaming about how I will use it for good of this wikia =_= MDM: Guess what lady .. .. your excuse worked >_> Now next, if you want to bring a i'mage from out side of photobucket' then this is how its done. #First you need to find and download that image from google image or anywhere you want on to your computer. #Second you can edit that image in "paint" or any other drawing tool 'to add texts or make it smaller if its too big. You can cut the useless parts and only have the part of the image you want to show. #Now that you have the image ready you can just '''sign in your photobucket account and press the "upload" button in the top bar. '''Its green like my 2 years old sandwich I forgot to eat. Just pres it and go it '"Upload from Computer" and find and upload the image. #Now once the image is uploded, go to your album and just open that image in "New Window" not where there is image and bunch of text but open that in new window too until the image is the only thing you see in on the page. Copy that URL and paste it in the comment. TADA!!!!!! Now there is also a Photo edit option in the Photobucket and that I will teach in the next class. Till then good luck and make sure to do your homework of making a imahe of "How do you see MDM?" Class dismissed (MDM runs and crashes threw the 3rd floor building and flies away) p.s. Stop tnaking me for that OP-image thing already >_> I told you, I am just looking out for you as a friend that you choose <_< good luck with this photo bucket thing. ask if you need more help :D -- 15:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) After School with MDM-sensei (Stinky, smelly and sleepy MDM walks in the class) MDM: Hey kids. Zori: .. .. I am the only one here. MDM: O_O I am alone in a class at night with a female student .. .. (scared in corner) what are to gonna do to me? Please let me go, I have 3 children to feel and 5 if you count the neighbor's >_> Zori: TEACH !!!! ok ok ok geez >_> ok so I think you have gotten to far with your studies. As I was saying that there is a editing option in the photobucket too and I will teach you that in next class but looks like you took advance approach. So you unloaded the pic and then edited it in the photobucket and now that you try to past the link, its URL and no the pic it self. Well this is what I was going to tell you but since you came so close? .. (MDM realizes that Zori is really close to him so he buttons his shirt and wears his engagement ring.) Did you know I am married and have a wife already and I am really really happy with her .. .. just saying. (brb gonna go home and finish the message)